Treasures
by Emily Bright
Summary: Il arrive que les Vulcains lui demandent comment il a réussi à se lier à un compagnon aussi exotique. Parfois, il se pose lui-même la question.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Treasures

 **Auteur** : yeaka

 **Résumé :** Il arrive que les Vulcains lui demandent comment il a réussi à se lier à un compagnon aussi exotique. Parfois, il se pose lui-même la question.

 **Disclamer** : L'univers de Star Trek ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Bonjour:) Je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'histoires et de traduction en cours, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de traduire celle-ci. C'est un vrai coup de cœur. Elle ne fait que 4 chapitres, dont 2 sont déjà traduits donc l'attente ne devrait pas être aussi longue que pour mes autres traductions. On part sur un chapitre par semaine:) J'espère, en tout cas, que ça vous plaira ! A bientôt._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** :

Spock se pose dans un coin du couloir pendant que Sarek accueille les nouveaux arrivants – récemment dîplomés de l'Académie et même auxiliaires de l'équipage. Ils ont désespérément besoin d'un ingénieur sur ce navire ; bien que Spock soit parfaitement capable de s'occuper des machines, ce n'est pas son domaine d'expertise. Mais les vaisseaux scientifiques Vulcains sont principalement approvisionnées en scientifiques, et quelqu'un doit bien s'en occuper.

Il ne fait que légèrement attention aux nouveaux. Les Vulcains ne sont pas des créatures par nature sociales, et il est peu probable que Spock passe ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps avec l'un d'entre eux.

C'est une mer de cheveux noirs qui passe devant lui. Un morceau doré l'interrompt et s'attarde. Lorsque Spock lève la tête, le blond sert la main de son père.

Un Humain, bien sûr. Un Vulcain ne saurait être aussi présomptueux.

Spock est surpris, bien qu'il le masque. Ce seront les seules oreilles arondies sur ce vaisseau. Ce n'est pas un navire de la Fédération ; les recherches scientifiques de Vulcain restent généralement vulcaines.

Mais cet homme représente tout ce qu'il y a de plus brillant chez les humains. Il lâche la main de Sarek pour s'exprimer avec force. Il y a quelque chose de si naturel dans la façon dont ses yeux se plissent avec son sourire, et cela rend Spock légèrement mal à l'aise. Il devrait détourner le regard mais il ne le fait pas. Et ce n'est pas bien. Tellement expressifs, les humains semblent parfois … nus.

Et les _Vulcains_ de _Vulcain_ , présent sur ce vaisseau _vulcain_ , ne sont pas du tout habitués à cela, alors Spock se force à détourner le regard.

Du coin de l'oeil, il peut sentir l'homme le regarder ; l'étudier pendant une demi-seconde. Puis l'homme suit les autres dans un couloir, et Spock peut relâcher le souffle qu'il n'avait pas réaliser retenir. Le dernier membre de l'équipage part à son tour et les portes se referment. Sarek se tourne vers lui. Spock continue de fixer le panneau gris fermé devant lui.

« Quand cela sera-t-il réparé ? » Demande Sarek, d'une voix aussi douce que d'habitude, comme s'il ne venait pas de serrer la main d'un bel et souriant humain – ce qui est une remarque complètement objective, et non pas le point de vue de Spock.

« Une heure et trente-six minutes. » Estime Spock. Sarek hoche la tête et se détourne ; un fraction de seconde avant que Spock ne se décide à parler : « Nous avons un humain à bord. »

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Sarek acquiesce. « Un récent diplômé de l'Académie, spécialisé en analyse tactique. Le gouvernement Vulcain pense que nous devrions sécuriser le vaisseau, alors j'ai contacté Starfleet pour qu'ils nous envoient des spécialistes, entre autres. »

« Tout de même. Il est inhabituel pour un humain d'accepter de servir sur un vaisseau Vulcain. »

Sarek lève un sourcil. « Il ne l'a pas accepté ; il en a fait la demande. Il a insisté pour être affecté à bord de ce vaisseau, n'a donné aucune raison, et n'avait pas l'air disposé à accepter un refus. »

« Très illogique. » Répond Spock, désapprobateur.

« C'est un humain. » Conclut Sarek.

.

* * *

.

La planète a un système écologique riche et différent du leur. Spock va diriger les recherches vers les provinces du Nord à la recherche d'une vigne spécifique. Il ignore les murmures de ses pairs insinuant qu'il a été choisi pour cette mission parce qu'il est le fils de Sarek. Il est tout à fait capable de s'élever de son propre chef.

Il observe le dernier conteneur être embarqué, quand le dernier membre de leur groupe arrive, haletant d'avoir couru. C'est l'humain, bien sûr. Ses joues sont rougies pas l'effort, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes pour inspirer plus d'air. Il dit entre deux souffles : « Hé, désolé, je suis en retard. » Puis il avance sa main et sourit, ajoutant : « Lieutenant Jim Kirk. »

Pendant un moment, Spock se contente de fixer la main offerte. Il peut sentir les regards des trois autres Vulcains sur lui, sur l'humain. Sa veste grise est ouverte au col, révélant une chemise noire en dessous. Son pantalon est froissé, comme s'il avait dormi dedans. Il est …

Etourdissant.

Spock sert sa main dans un effort de politesse, essayant de se montrer neutre et non affecté. Dès que les doigts de l'humain – de Kirk – s'enroulent autour des siens, Spock sent une décharge électrique lui remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kirk mord sa lèvre inférieure de manière attrayante, serrant sa main. Ses doigts sont doux et longs, sa paume est chaude. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu vif et brillant. Spock pourrait se perdre en eux.

Spock essaye de prétendre qu'il ne le pense pas, et retire sa main. Il répond « Spock » avec raideur, et il se détourne pour charger la dernière boite. Kirk le suit immédiatement dans la navette, ainsi que les trois autres Vulcains.

Sa main le picote. Sa peau est trop sensible. Les Vulcains réchinent généralement à se toucher. Le contact est …

Kirk ne se présente à aucun des autres Vulcains. Il s'assoit près du pilote pendant que Spock prend place auprès de ses pairs derrière lui. Trop doucement pour que Kirk l'entende, le vulcain à droite de Spock se tourne vers les autres :

« Comme c'est exotique. »

On hoche la tête. L'autre dit :

« Il est plus qu'intéressant. »

Et le premier vulcain se tourne vers Spock mais celui-ci reste silencieux.

Kirk. Spock regarde l'arrière de sa tête blonde. C'est n'est pas approprié, mais … Spock ne peut détourner le regard pendant toute la durée du trajet.

.

* * *

.

Spock entame sa soupe de plomé quand Kirk entre dans la cafétéria. Immédiatement, plusieurs têtes se tournent vers les portes. Spock ne manque pas les regards furtifs cachés derrière les masques d'indifférence. Kirk se dirige calmement jusqu'au synthétiseur, d'une démarche alléchante au point d'en être presque vulgaire. Il exhibe de manière flagrante ses émotions devant chacun d'eux – fruit interdit. Et il porte si bien ses sourires, s'éclairant lorsqu'une pizza Terrienne apparaît devant lui.

Il se dirige directement vers la table de Spock, où le Vulcain est, comme d'habitude, assis seul. Spock est dans un état de choc léger. Evidemment, Kirk n'a pas compris comment les choses fonctionnent. Spock est à moitié humain – cela le rend plus faible que les autres –, et il est le fils de Sarek en plus de cela. Kirk pose son plateau sur la table et demande :

« Ce siège est libre ? »

Mais il s'assoit avant que Spock ne puisse répondre. Il plonge vers sa pizza, la mange avec ses doigts. C'est barbare. Spock sait qu'il n'est pas le seul dans la pièce à avoir arrêté de manger pour l'observer, alors qu'il lève le triangle gras à hauteur de son visage. Il ouvre la bouche et mord la pointe de la part. Il ne baisse pas la pizza pendant qu'il mâche, et ses yeux se posent sur Spock.

Spock refuse de rougir. Il regarde sa soupe avec attention.

Leur table est trop petite. C'est une petite table pour deux personnes dissimulé dans un coin de la cafétéria. C'est un choix logique. Elle semble moins exposée que 50% des autres tables. L'inconvénient est que Kirk est assis trop près ; ses genoux touchent ceux de Spock sous la table.

« Alors, Mr Spock. Qu'y a-t-il à faire sur ce bateau ? »

Spock s'éclaircit la gorge et tente de garder un ton neutre à la limite de la désapprobation. Kirk mâche trop fort.

« Il y a plusieurs laboratoires – »

« Je veux dire pour s'amuser. »

Spock lève un sourcil quand Kirk le coupe. L'humain fait glisser le dernier morceau de sa part de pizza dans sa bouche. La façon dont il le pousse entre ses lèvres roses est trop sensuelle. Spock est offensé par l'envie maladroite de se tortiller sur sa chaise. Il peut sentir la chaleur de tous les regards posés sur leur table.

« Il y a … » Il n'y a pas d'installations à bord destinées uniquement aux loisirs. « Il y a une pièce réservée uniquement au stockage de données, qui peut servir de bibliothèque … »

« Une bibliothèque ? » Kirk le coupe encore.

La main de Kirk se pose sur la table et ses épaules se voûtent, et il rit, riche et chaud. Le son est si étrange aux oreilles de Spock qui lui faut un moment pour le comprendre. Le plaisir, pense-t-il, passe par le rire. Les yeux de Kirk se plissent à nouveau avec la force de son sourire, les dents apparentes, les fossettes mises en évidence. Il est lumineux, plus vivant que tout ce que Spock a jamais eu sous son microscope.

Kirk se penche sur son côté de la table et dit :

« Si c'est votre idée du plaisir, Mr Spock, alors je pense que vous aurez besoin d'un guide. »

Spock ne répond pas ; principalement parce qu'il est sûr que sa langue le trahira. Il a oublié sa soupe. Ses mains sont à plat sur la table.

Kirk dévore une autre part de pizza, et une de ses mains passe à proximité de celles de Spock.

« Vous allez chercher d'autres échantillons ? » Demande Kirk en changeant de sujet. « A la surface, je veux dire. Apparamement, ils ont trouvé une forme de vie sous les plaques terrestres au Sud. »

Spock résiste à l'envie de lui dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

« Non, je n'y vais pas. »

La bouche de Kirk s'effondre en un froncement de sourcils.

« Oh. »

Et il se penche un peu en arrière sur sa chaise, son visage se tordant un peu. Quel est le mot ? Une moue humaine. Quelque chose comme ça. Spock penche la tête, l'étudiant sous un angle différent, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer ça.

Kirk mange plus de pizza. Toujours avec ses mains. Dans un effort pour ne pas être surpris en train de lorgner un collègue, Spock retourne à sa soupe. Après quelques minutes de silence étrangement électrique, Kirk se redresse et demande :

« Puis-je goûter à votre soupe ? »

Ce n'est ... pas quelque chose que les Vulcains font. Partager leur nourriture. Mais Spock n'est pas du genre à insulter les coutumes des autres cultures. Ils sont dans l'Espace pour observer, après tout. Et à l'idée de la bouche de Kirk sur sa cuillère –

« Vous n'aimeriez pas. C'est très différent de la nourriture de votre monde. »

Kirk hausse les épaules :

« C'est à moi d'en juger. Alors ? Juste une cuillère. »

Et il tend sa main dans l'attente.

Même s'il est un peu agacé, Spock tend sa cuillère. Leurs doigts se frôlent. Il y a un choc sous sa peau. Kirk remut la soupe une fois, puis en prend une cuillerée qu'il soulève à ses lèvres. Le partage de couverts n'est pas approprié, mais ça ne le serait pas non plus d'aller chercher une autre cuillère afin de partager le même repas.

Il regarde le liquide disparaître entre ses lèvres, ainsi que la façon dont Kirk tient la cuillère et la lèche. Finalement, le nez de Kirk se plisse et il se décide :

« Trop fade. »

« Comme j'ai essayé de vous le dire, Lieutenant. »

Spock reprend sa cuillère.

Kirk laisse tomber sa main sur la table. Sur la main de Spock. Spock se fige instantanément. La main de Kirk est sur la sienne et le pouce de Kirk frôle doucement le sien.

Kirk baisse la voix et dit :

« Appelez-moi Jim. »

.

* * *

.

Le lieutenant Jim Kirk est … un spécimen étrange. Même pour un humain.

Kirk est sur la planète avec une petite équipe, surveillant et recueillant des données et prélevant des échantillons. De temps à autre, il contacte le vaisseau, oubliant constamment ce qu'il est censé collectionner. Ils lui donnent les noms, et il les oublie peu après.

À un moment donné, Spock propose de prendre en charge la communication, pense à la façon dont sa mère humaine l'aiderait, et il explique :

« C'est une petite fleur semblable à une tulipe terrestre. Elle a une couleur rose fluorescente avec de grandes taches blanches sur ses larges feuilles. »

« Feuilles larges, tulipe rose, taches blanches. J'ai. » Répond Kirk … Jim. « Merci, Spock. »

Et Spock combat le rougissement traître sous sa peau – il n'a pas donné son nom. Jim doit avoir reconnu sa voix.

Jim pourrait appeler l'un des autres Vulcains présent sur la planète pour l'aider, mais il ne le fait pas. Spock se sent spécial et _faible_.

Il retourne à sa station pour surveiller l'atmosphère de la planète. Le Vulcain qui tient le poste de communication dit :

« Il est très … éclatant. »

Il y a une petite allusion dans sa voix qui laisse présager de l'intérêt. Jim est certainement digne d'intérêt. Il l'inspire, il l'invite – il n'est pas ouvertement coquet selon les normes de sa propre espèce, mais il l'invite parce qu'il est une tentation constante.

Sarelk, assis sur son fauteuil de capitaine au milieu du navire, intervient :

« C'est un trait de caractéristique à beaucoup d'espèces indécentes. »

Personne n'ose mentionner à Sarek que lui-même s'est marié à l'une d'entre eux. Spock non plus.

Il se demande si c'est dans son sang, cette attirancepour les humains.

.

* * *

.

C'est le milieu de la nuit, et Spock pense que personne n'aurait osé sonner à sa porte à moins que ça soit absolument important. Il se glisse hors du lit, ajustant sa chemise de nuit bleue et son pantalon assorti, le sol métallique froid sous ses pieds nus. Il ordonne à l'ordinateur de rallumer les lumières et ouvre la porte. Jim lève les yeux sur lui, parcours rapidement son corps. Spock essaye d'ignorer l'attention.

« Lieutenant. »

« Jim. » Le corrige l'humain.

« … Jim. »

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, mais j'ai cassé mon dernier datapad. J'ai essayé de résoudre une équation frustrante et je l'ai accidentellement jeté contre un mur. Idiot, je sais. Alors, je me suis dit que vos quartiers n'étaient qu'à quelques portes. Pourriez-vous m'en prêter un ? »

Spock lève un sourcil. Il aurait pu attendre que leur quart ne commence ou aurait simplement pu en recupérer un ailleurs. Au lieu de cela, Jim est ici. C'est illogique.

Jim est illogique.

Jim attend avec impatience et finalement Spock s'écarte, lui permettant d'entrer. Spock fait un pas en arrière pour que les portes se ferment – il lui vient à l'esprit qu'être surpris avec un humain sur le pas de sa porte à cette heure-ci ne serait pas pour le mieux.

Avoir Jim dans sa chambre n'est sans doute pas mieux. Il reste au milieu de la pièce pendant que Spock se dirige vers son bureau et ramasse le datapad.

Il se tourne pour lui remettre, et Jim est sur lui en un éclair, le faisant trébucher en arrière, le poussant contre le mur. Spock ouvre la bouche de surprise, et Jim en profite pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Spock étouffe. Jim est partout sur lui. Serrant ses épaules, emprisonnant ses lèvres, ses cuisses contre les siennes, son entrejambe contre le siens. Tellement de points de contact. Les sensations sont écrasantes. Pendant un bref instant, le cerveau de Spock cesse de fonctionner.

Puis, il redémarre. Il attrape les épaules de Jim, et veut le repousser, mais il ne le fait pas.

La bouche de Jim est chaude. Ses lèvres sont douces. Jim est si beau, mais les yeux de Spock sont fermés. Jim sait exactement ce qu'il fait ; ses lèvres bougent et sa langue explore tendrement la bouche de Spock, pressant timidement contre la sienne. Spock lève la langue avec autant d'hésitation, puis ils s'enroulent l'un autre de l'autre, glissant et luttant.

Les larges épaules de Jim semblent à leur place sous les doigts de Spock. Une des mains du Vulcain glisse dans les cheveux courts et blonds de Jim. Son corps se frotte contre lui, chaud comme le soleil. Spock pourrait brûler. Il ne devrait pas … il ne devrait pas faire ça.

Il manque d'air, mais il déteste quand Jim recule. Il respire trop lourdement. Une partie de lui veut gémir, mais il l'arrête. Les joues de Jim sont un peu rouge. Jim respire fort aussi. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et le coin de ses lèvres se lèvent en un sourire.

Jim se penche. Le datapad. Spock l'a laissé tomber. Spock l'a oublié. Jim le recupère et se remet debout en disant :

« Merci. »

Trop rapidement pour que Spock puisse répondre, Jim se penche et pose un doigt sous son menton, l'attirant pour un autre baiser rapide.

Puis, Jim s'éloigne et se tourne vers la porte, et Spock se sent étrangement glacé. Il n'a pas été en conflit avec lui-même depuis trop longtemps. Il regarde les portes se refermer et entend : « Bonne nuit, Spock. »

« Bonne nuit, Jim. » Répond-il à la pièce vide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Treasures

 **Auteur** : yeaka

 **Résumé :** Il arrive que les Vulcains lui demandent commment il a réussi à se lier à un compagnon aussi exotique. Parfois, il se pose lui-même la question.

 **Disclamer** : L'univers de Star Trek ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Bonjour :) Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé un message, mis cette nouvelle fiction en favoris, ou qui ont tout simplement décidé de la suivre. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'elle plaît ! Passez une bonne semaine :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** :

Le dossier de Jim est plus qu'impressionnant. Il était le meilleur de sa classe dans plusieurs matières académiques, assistant instructeur en combat au corps à corps avancé, et trésorier du club de xénolinguistique. Un dossier plutôt bien rempli ; élève exceptionnel dans de nombreuses matières, malgré plusieurs notes et inscriptions sur un certain refus de « se plier » aux règles.

Et maintenant, il se trouve au bord d'un vaisseau scientifique Vulcain au milieu de nulle part, collectant des plantes et gardé par des Vulcains. Il est arrivé il y a presque un mois. Il y a trois semaines et deux jours.

Spock fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il sent Sarek apparaître derrière lui.

« Père. »

Il ne prend pas la peine de fermer le dossier numérique, car il est clair que son père l'a déjà remarqué.

« Quel est ton intérêt pour le Lieutenant Kirk ? »

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt personnel. J'examine simplement les dossiers des membres d'équipage susceptibles d'être sous ma direction au prochain débarquement sur la planète. »

Sarek ne dit rien. Il s'attarde plus que nécessaire, puis se détourne et traverse le pont comme si de rien n'était.

Spock se sent horriblement transparent.

.

* * *

.

Dans les très rares occasions où Spock n'a pas de tâche spécifique à accomplir, il retourne dans ses quartiers pour méditer. Il est de plus en plus proche de son Pon Farr, la méditation est nécessaire. Peut-être serait-ce moins dur à supporter s'il arrive à trouver quelqu'un d'autre – sa potentielle compagne est décédée dans un accident il y a plusieurs années. La rupture de leur lien d'enfance n'a pas été aussi … douloureuse … que ça aurait dû l'être.

Aujourd'hui, il se dirige instinctivement sur un chemin non prévu. Il est perdu dans ses pensées, songeant au rituel qu'il va devoir subir sur Vulcain, et, quand il lève les yeux, il est dans le hangar à navettes.

Il y a plusieurs membres d'équipage qui effectuent des vérifications diagnostiques et des chargements, mais Spock n'est intéressé que par l'un d'entre eux.

Spock traverse la pèce, trop conscient du son répercutant de ses chaussures contre le plancher de métal, et il demande :

« Vous êtes également un adepte en ingénierie, Lieutenant ? »

Jim lui sourit et rétorque : « _Jim_. Si vous ne m'appelez pas Jim, je vais arrêter de vous répondre. »

Cela rendrait les choses incroyablement plus faciles.

Très sèchement, Spock répète : « Vous êtes également un adepte en ingénierie, _Jim_ ? »

Avec un petit sourire, une subtile contraction d'un coté de ses lèvres, Jim répond :

« Je fais un peu de tout. Je suis une sorte de génie. »

Incorrect et pompeux, mais impressionnant néanmoins.

Spock garde le silence et Jim ajoute :

« Voulez-vous m'aider à finir le diagnostique ? »

Il hoche la tête et suit Jim dans une des navettes. Le courant est coupé ; Jim ferme manuellement la porte derrière lui. C'est un petit espace vide. Jim éteint son tricordeur et le place sur une boîte dans un coin.

Spock espérait … peut-être que _l'espoir_ n'est pas le bon mot … attendait ? Voulait ? Ça. Mais les Vulcains ne devraient pas vouloir ça. Spock reste immobile quand Jim se dirige vers lui, l'appuie contre la porte comme dans ses quartiers la veille. Le souvenir rend les membres de Spock moins stables qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Jim envahit son espace personnel. Il hésite, comme s'il donnait une chance à Spock de s'éloigner.

Spock ne le fait pas.

Et Jim se penche, plus lentement cette fois, inclinant la tête et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Spock n'hésite pas à ouvrir la bouche. C'est comme s'il y avait un accord tacite et instinctif entre eux, comme si c'était _juste_. C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux.

Les doigts de Spock glissent sur les bras de Jim, remontent vers ses épaules, serrant légèrement le tissu. Jim se presse contre lui ; une de ses jambes se déplace entre les cuisses de Spock, et Spock grogne, se sentant vulnérable et désireux.

Ce n'est pas un sentiment qu'il aime normalement, mais il y a un brouillard qui a envahi son esprit et changé cela. Quand ils se touchent, Jim le consume.

Le baiser devient fiévreux. Spock se presse durement contre Jim, leurs lèvres bougent. Leur respiration est lourde et gênante. Une des mains de Jim glisse sur Spock, passe la barrière de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements, et trouve sa _peau_. Ces longs doigts touchent la base de son sexe, remuant avidement. Jim est si _chaud_. Il n'y a pas assez d'air ici. Les doigts de Jim s'enroulent autour de lui.

Jim appuie son front contre celui de Spock et se penche assez pour que Spock gémisse, langoureux et totalement _honteux_. Jim est un péché.

Jim lui embrasse la joue puis passa sa langue sur son oreille, le faisait frissonner, et Jim ronronne.

« Je te veux. »

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la navette. Le cœur de Spock s'arrête presque et il pense _non non non ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé._ Jim grogne et sort ses mains du pantalon de Spock, se décalant un peu pour laisser plus d'espace à Spock. Spock ne veut pas plus d'espace.

Il veut Jim sur lui maintenant, et il ne peut laisser quelqu'un le savoir. Jim attrape la poignée de la porte et lance :

« Juste une seconde ! »

Il jette un coup d'oeil à Spock et demande plus tranquillement :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Non. « Oui. »

Spock baisse son uniforme, essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et ne pas rougir ni haleter quand Jim ouvre la porte.

« Spock. » Dit un scientifique vulcain de l'autre côté, accompagné de deux autres. « Votre présence est requise au laboratoire C. »

Spock acquiesçe. Il ne manque pas la façon dans les Vulcains regardent Jim, respirant un peu fort. Jim fronce les sourcils et leur jette un regard furieux. Il souffle un « _A bientôt_ » quand Spock sort de la navette.

« Nous discuterons du reste de votre diagnostique à une date ultérieure. » Répond calmement Spock, comme s'ils étaient simplement en train de faire des scans et non pas en train de s'engager dans … un comportement primitif. L'expression de Jim passe immédiatement de la déception à l'anticipation, ses lèvres se tordant magnifiquement.

Il est beau. Il n'y a aucune raison que les autres ne le remarquent pas.

Avec un regard pour Spock seul, Jim ajoute :

« Si vous voulez m'inviter à dîner, la réponse est oui. »

Il n'y a aucun moyen de commenter cela sans aggraver la situation ou dire non au dîner. Alors Spock incline simplement la tête, tournant séchement les talons. Les Vulcains le suivent et, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devrait pas, il ressent une pointe de ressentiment.

C'est tout un problème.

.

* * *

.

Le diagnostique de la navette ne révèle aucun problème, et l'équipe envoyé sur la planète a découvert plusieurs fascinants spécimens. Spock est en train d'examiner les résultats sur son poste quand Turek s'approche, les mains dans le dos.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Les résultats en sont encore au stade préliminaire. » Répond Spock.

L'autre Vulcain scientifique – avec qui Spock travaille souvent mais parle rarement – s'assied à côté de lui, à sa gauche. L'autre scientifique, sur le poste de droit, les observe clairement.

« J'ai remarqué que vous parliez beaucoup avec le Lieutenant Kirk pendant les repas. »

Et dans d'autres endroits. Mais Spock ne dit rien, parce qu'aucune question n'a été posé. La salle est vide en dehors d'eux et du troisième scientifique. Les discussions sont rares et, lorsqu'elles surviennent, elles ne sont pas de celles que l'on peut avoir devant Sarek ou un autre dirigeant du vaisseau.

Le Vulcain à leur droite ajoute :

« Il est très provocateur, cet humain. »

« Et très intéressant. » Ajoute Turek.

Leur vocabulaire est limité dans ce domaine, mais Spock relève toutes les connotations et sous-entendus – le Lieutenant Kirk est tentant, fascinant, et érotique dans le sens le plus pur.

« Vous semblez avoir fait connaissance avec lui, Spock. »

Spock répond simplement : « En effet. »

Si les Vulcains avaient été soumis à ces émotions, Spock aurait pu croire que ses collègues étaient impressionnés … ou jaloux. C'est une sensation étrange. Spock n'est pas habitué à avoir ce que les autres veulent. Mais il y a quelque chose ; c'est certain.

.

* * *

.

L'étrangeté est en train de disparaître. Jim le cherche régulièrement et passe tous ces repas avec Spock, avec une variété d'aliments humains qui ne nécessitent souvent pas d'ustensiles malgré les protestations de Spock. À ce stade, Spock veut qu'il arrête de faire ça, simplement pour détourner les regards indiscrets des autres sur lui qui semblent trouver la façon dont Jim mange très irrésistible.

Spock ne peut pas les blâmer. Il mange ses propres gressins – un repas qu'il essaye sous l'insistance de Jim – avec une fourchette et un couteau. Jim rit :

« Tu sais que c'est pas comme ça que ça se mange, hein ? »

Et Spock apprécie simplement le son de son rire.

Les gressins sont un peu trop forts pour lui. L'arôme de fromage synthétisé n'est pas ce qu'il préfère, bien que Jim semble apprécié. Spock se force à manger, car Jim a essayé une salade vulcaine l'autre jour, avec très peu de plaintes. Partager la nourriture semble être une coutume humaine.

« Que vas-tu faire une fois ton service sur ce vaisseau terminé ? » Demande Spock.

Jim sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais partir ? »

Comme Spock ne veut pas admettre qu'il a lu son dossier, il répond : « Les changements d'équipage sur ce navire sont assez fréquents. Nous retournons bientôt à Vulcain, et nous passerons près d'un avant-poste de la Fédération. »

Haussant les épaules et jetant un coup d'oeil sur le côté, Jim avoue :

« Tu m'as eu. » Puis il se penche en arrière, confiant. « Je vais être capitaine. »

Spock lève un sourcil.

« Non, sérieusement. Je vais le faire. Je vais avoir mon propre vaisseau, un vaisseau d'exploration de Starfleet, et je vais parcourir l'univers. Mais j'ai besoin d'expérience. »

« Donc, tu as demandé une affectation ici simplement pour améliorer ton dossier ? »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, inexplicablement, Spock est légèrement déçu. Il ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi.

Jim secoue la tête, le regard soudain pensif. Il fait à nouveau cette chose, où il étend le bras et touche la main de Spock, caressant doucement le dos de son poignet. Son regard devient sérieux, sa voix un peu plus basse. Le contact fait ressentir à Spock des choses qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir.

« Non, je … je ne sais pas vraiment. L'opportunité s'est présentée, et j'ai senti que je devais la saisir. C'était instinctif. Je suis un homme qui suit son instinct, tu sais ? » Il fait une pause, et un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. « … et puis je t'ai trouvé, et je pense savoir pourquoi. »

Spock fronce les sourcils.

Il sait pouquoi aussi. Vraiment, et il ne devrait pas. Son temps est presque écoulé. C'est une idée très imprudente, mais il n'arrive pas à arracher son regard au sien, à s'arracher de son charmant sourire.

Spock s'éclaircit la gorge, retire sa main qu'il pose sur ses genoux, et retourne à son repas. Les genoux de Jim reposent contre les siens. Spock ne s'écarte pas.

.

* * *

.

Spock se trouve dans un des laboratoires avec d'autres Vulcains quand Jim arrive. Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu où on s'attendrait à le voir, et plusieurs Vulcains lèvent les yeux de leurs microscopes ou de leurs consoles.

Jim marche directement vers Spock, s'arrêtant juste devant lui. L'humain que tout le monde veut – le fruit défendu qui oscille si sensuellement sous leurs yeux – , n'a aucune raison d'être ici à part Spock, et Spock est parfaitement conscient de l'attention des autres posée sur eux.

« Puis-je vous parler ? » Lui demande Jim, la voix impérative et curieuse.

Spock acquiesce. « Vous pouvez parler. »

Jim rit une fois. Et continue de sourire après.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller dehors. »

Il touche Spock, juste à l'épaule, devant tout le monde. Sa main glisse le long de son bras, entrelace leurs doigts, et tire Spock de sa chaise. Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la porte, Spock sent ses oreilles le picoter mais ne comprends pas ce qui se dit. Ils partent et les portes grises glissent derrière eux.

Le couloir est vide. Jim laisse tomber sa main, se retourne et demande :

« C'est quoi le Pon Farr ? »

L'estomac de Spock pèse soudain une tonne. Les lèvres serrées, il prend une minute pour répondre.

« Nous n'en discutons pas avec les étrangers. »

« Oh, c'est bon. » Grogne Jim. « Ecoute, j'ai entendu l'un des gars de la navette chuchoter à ce sujet, mais quand j'ai demandé ce que c'était, il n'a pas voulu répondre. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. » Dit simplement Spock.

Parce que c'est tellement plus facile que de dire la vérité, et si quelqu'un en parlait dans la navette, c'est qu'il parlait de lui. Son temps est presque écoulé. Ils retournent sur Vulcain pour lui, et, même si tout se passe bien, ça ne sera en rien agréable. Il n'est pas … préparé pour ça.

Il n'est pas prêt à en discuter avec Jim, surtout si cela veut dire abandonner ce qui s'est installé entre eux. Même si Spock a parfaitement conscience que leur … _amitié_ … est inacceptable.

Jim lui adresse un regard implorant, assez tentant que pour que l'estomac de Spock se crispe avec l'envie de plaire.

Ses lèvres se séparent déjà ; il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Jim fronce les sourcils.

Il soupire, hoche la tête, regarde de côté, ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire quand il ne comprend pas. Il grommelle. « Très bien. » Puis. « Merci. » Et il hoche de nouveau la tête, se détroune de lui et repart.

Le regard de Spock glisse automatiquement sur son corps, sur ses fesses. Spock se sent faible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Treasures

 **Auteur** : yeaka

 **Résumé :** Il arrive que les Vulcains lui demandent commment il a réussi à se lier à un compagnon aussi exotique. Parfois, il se pose lui-même la question.

 **Disclamer** : L'univers de Star Trek ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Hello :) J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre (j'ai eu des contrôles et j'ai tout juste pu terminer de traduire ce chapitre à temps), alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous remarquez quelques fautes et je tenterais de le corriger ce week-end. J'espère en tout que, s'il y en a, cela ne vous gênera pas dans votre lecture !_

 _Je vais essayer de terminer le quatrième (et dernier chapitre) dans les temps, mais il est plus long que tous les autres, donc je risque d'avoir un peu de retard malheureusement :) Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** :

Sarek a son propre bureau à proximité du pont principal. Il y a une table avec un ordinateur, un grand écran présentant généralement une image de Vulcain, et c'est à peu près tout. Spock est assis sur la chaise devant le bureau, parfaitement conscient que son temps arrive à son terme.

« Tu commences à ressentir des changements ? » Demande Sarek sans lever les yeux de l'ordinateur. Il joint les mains et appuie son menton contre eux, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur des mots que Spock ne peut voir.

Spock veut dire non. Il veut que la méditation fonctionne. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il rêve de l'humain quand il dort, et ses yeux s'attardent plus qu'ils ne devraient. Il répond simplement :

« Tout va bien. »

Sarek acquiesce. Il éteint finalement l'ordinateur, se concentrant totalement sur Spock. Comme s'il commentait juste la météo, il dit :

« Ton potentiel compagnon a rencontré une fin malheureuse. » Spock hoche la tête. « Un autre doit le remplacer. Il est venu à mon attention que tu n'étais pas le seul Vulcain à bord à entrer en Pon Farr. Sa compagne est décédée dans le même accident. C'était une période malheureuse pour nous tous. »

Spock ne savait pas qu'un autre vulcain s'approchait du Pon Farr. Ça doit être un homme, ou Sarek les liera par commodité. Les Vulcains peuvent se lier avec des hommes, mais l'arrangement n'est pas idéal. Les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Spock veut demander quel est cet autre Vulcain, mais il sait qu'il ne devrait pas.

« Suval. » Répond Sarek à sa question silencieuse. « Un pilote de navette alpha. Il sera un rival formidable, si tu as la possibilité de choisir entre les candidats que le Conseil te présentera. Il est essentiel que tu continues à méditer et à te retenir. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Il est tout aussi vital que tu ne te laisses pas distraire. »

Spock se raidit plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il sait exactement de quoi parle Sarek, et il n'en est pas fier. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est prétendre qu'il n'y a rien à craindre malgré ses propres peurs.

« Je comprends. »

« Bien. »

Et juste comme ça, Sarek retourne à son ordinateur : il le congédie. Spock se lève de son siège, lisse son uniforme, et s'en va.

.

* * *

.

Il n'a aucune information sur les éventuels partenaires qu'il pourrait rencontrer sur Vulcain. Sarek ne lui en donne aucune. Apparemment, ça ne semble pas important qu'il rencontre à la dernière minute la personne à qui il sera lié pour le reste de sa vie.

Suval est un Vulcain particulièrement beau que l'on croise principalement aux alentours du hangar à navettes. Où Jim se trouve également le plus souvent. Spock passe plus qu'il ne devrait voir si les deux interagissent, mais ils ne se parlent jamais.

Ou plutôt, Suval surveille régulièrement Jim comme beaucoup d'autres Vulcains, mais Jim est seulement sympathique avec eux, pas intime. Il ne rit pas de leurs blagues, ne touchent pas leurs mains. Spock ne connait pas Suval ; il n'a pas l'intention de changer cela.

Spock ne devrait pas vouloir parler avec Jim, non plus. Dans un effort pour mettre de la distance, il travaille tard. Quand il arrive à la cafétaria deux heures après le créneau habituel, il la trouve vide. Son estomac se serre, mais il sait que ça sera plus facile comme ça. Il ne peut pas se permettre de s'attacher plus qu'il ne l'est.

Il se détourne du synthétiseur, tenant une assiette, quand Jim franchit la porte, marchant directement vers lui. Spock se force à choisir une table et à s'assoeir comme s'il était toujours seul.

Jim commande des spaghettis – un plat qui nécessite l'utilisation d'une fourchette, Dieu merci – et le rejoint.

« Comment était le travail ? » Lui demande-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Adéquat. Et le tien ? » Spock essaye d'être aimable.

Jim lève les yeux sur lui. « Terminé il y a un moment. Comme le tien, à la réflexion. Tu as été retenu, ou … ? »

Pendant un instant, Spock a cru qu'il pourrait s'en tiré. Et maintenant, il est mal à l'aise, et doit choisir entre mentir ouvertement ou faire face à la vérité. Les Vulcains ne sont pas connus pour être des menteurs. Jim avale une fourchette de pâtes, puis laisse tomber sa main sur la table ; l'autre atteint le genou de Spock sous la table. Un frisson lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Au lieu de répondre à la question, il demande avec plus d'insistance :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me touches tout le temps ? »

Jim hausse les épaules.

« Parce que j'en ai envie. »

Il se penche un peu plus près, ses doigts remontant un peu plus haut. Le pouls de Spock dépasse son rythme habituel. Ils sont seuls dans la pièce, mais ça ne rend pas cela plus approprié.

Comme Spock ne répond pas, Jim ajoute :

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi je veux le faire, d'accord ? Je sais juste que je suis attiré par toi, et je pense que tu ressens la même chose. Je veux dire, allez … on s'amuses ensemble, non ? »

Il sourit comme il le fait toujours, lumineux et brûlant.

Il n'y a rien de logique dans l'amusement. « Oui. » Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Ça ne peut pas marcher. Ça ne peut pas marcher. L'anxiété du _Pon Farr_ a un effet effrayant sur lui.

Et il sait que Jim sera là pour lui s'il lui demande. Mais il ne peut tout simplement pas. La main de Jim ne monte pas plus haut, mais elle le serre de manière rassurante. Peut-être que Jim peut voir la tourmente en lui.

Spock ramasse son plateau, se lève et dit :

« Je suis désolé. Je … suis plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. » Il déteste quand Jim ne le touche plus ; celui-ci fronce les sourcils. « Je te pris de m'excuser. »

Spock lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne.

.

* * *

.

Son esprit est agité, mais pas productif. La méditation n'a aucun effet. Spock fixe son plafond à travers les ténèbres quand son communicateur émet un bip. Il se retourne et l'attrape sur sa table de nuit, se demandant vaguement pourquoi quelqu'un le contacterait via un communicateur plutôt que par ordinateur au milieu de la nuit. Il s'attend à entendre Sarek.

Mais c'est la voix de Jim qui résonne. « _Désolé, tu es réveillé ?_ »

Même avec ça, Spock se sent … mieux.

« Je le suis maintenant. » Et il l'était avant ; ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Jim soupire.

« _Ah, désolé_. »

« Ce n'est rien. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« _Entendre ta voix_. » Alors que les joues de Spock deviennent vertes sous l'afflue sanguin soudain, Jim rit : « _Est-ce que c'est trop ringard_ __ _? Tu as déjà eu un chien ?_ »

Eh bien, c'est très aléatoire. Spock n'est pas sûr de savoir par quoi commencer, alors il prend le temps de répondre. Il s'ajuste sur le lit, tire les couvertures un peu plus haut. Il est déjà difficile de ne pas penser à Jim à chaque instant quand celui-ci l'appelle.

« _Est-ce que les Vulcains ont des chiens ?_ » Demande Jim quand il ne répond pas.

« Non, nous ne le faisons pas. »

« _Ah, c'est une honte. Des chats, alors ?_ »

« Si tu parles d'animaux domestiques, oui, j'en ai eu un. »

Il a l'impression d'entendre le sourire de Jim, ce qui est évidemment impossible. « _Cool. C'était quoi ?_ »

« Un sehlat. »

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

Spock doit réfléchir un moment. « On dit que ça ressemble à un ours en peluche humain, mais plus grand, de la largeur d'un adulte mais de la taille d'un enfant. Il a le dos voûté, de la fourrure épaisse, et marche à quatre pattes. » Il fait une pause, puis il reprend : « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« _On dirait pas un ours en peluche_. »

Spock fronce les sourcils ; ce n'est pas ce qu'il a demandé. Mais Jim fait soupire finalement :

« _Je suppose que j'essaie de faire la conversation. C'est difficile d'avoir un peu de temps seul avec toi sur ce vaisseau. Je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître. Tu aimerais être sur un vaisseau de la Fédération avec moi ?_ »

C'est au tour de Spock de poser des questions.

« Pourquoi un vaisseau de la Fédération ? »

« _Avec on pourrait explorer l'univers. Je veux dire, ne te méprens pas, la recherche de la connaissance et tout, c'est louable, mais … pourquoi passer sa vie à observer des plantes alors qu'on pourrait découvrir de nouvelles planètes ?_ »

Spock le sait. Mais il doute que Sarek approuve qu'il serve sur un vaisseau d'exploration rempli de tant d'espèces aussi … imprévisibles. Les Vulcains sont des créatures méthodiques. Pourquoi explorer l'univers alors qu'ils ne comprennent pas encore le leur ? Mais, il y a aussi une partie de Spock – une partie plus humaine – qui a encore des questions :

« Et tu serais le capitaine de ce vaisseau ? » Demande-t-il.

« _Naturellement_. » Rit Jim. « _Tu pourrais être mon premier officier. Je vais avoir besoin d'un bon officier scientifique. On pourrais voyager à travers les étoiles, et tu pourrais étudier tout ce que tu veux._ »

Spock se sent ridicule de l'avoir imaginé. Le concept des rêveries est une de ces choses que les humains font et qu'il ne comprend pas. Mais Jim lui peint quelque chose de très intriguant, de très séduisant.

« _Spock ?_ »

« Je suis là. »

« _Tu accepterais d'être mon premier officier ?_ »

Spock hésite. Sa bouche parle avant que son esprit ait le temps d'y penser.

« Je pourrais l'envisager. »

Il peut presque sentir Jim rayonner. Jim ferait probablement un bon capitaine.

Ils parlent beaucoup trop longtemps, et Spock n'éteint pas son communicateur avaint que, quelques heures plus tard, Jim s'endorme de l'autre côté.

.

* * *

.

Les doigts de Spock sont toujours autour de son peigne. Il regarde son reflet. Ses cheveux sont parfaits, son uniforme est parfait, et sa posture est rigide comme toujours.

Quelque chose est éteint, et il ne sert à rien de l'ignorer. Il sera forcer d'y faire face tôt ou tard. Il devra faire face aux autres.

Il est … attiré par Jim Kirk. Il ne peut le nier. Il pense trop à lui. Il commence à se demander quel vaisseau Jim commandera. Spock n'a plus aucun doute, Jim sera un jour capitaine. Il est un peu cavalier et trop confiant, mais il est toujours indéniablement talentueux et charmant. C'est un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut et comment l'obtenir.

Apparemment, ce qu'il veut, c'est Spock.

Spock, lui, veut …

Les portes s'ouvrent quand il se dirige vers elles, jetant le peigne sur son bureau. Il est l'heure de faire son devoir.

Les couloirs sont froids et ont l'air de se refermer sur lui. Peut-être à cause du manque de sommeil. Il a besoin de récupérer le compte-rendu de sa nouvelle mission ; il a terminé l'autre hier.

Sarek est sur le pont. Il se lève dès que Spock entre, se dirige vers son bureau, et Spock sait qu'il doit le suivre. Les ordres ne sont généralement pas donnés en privé, mais il peut tujours espérer que c'est bien de cela qu'ils vont discuter.

Dès que les portes se referment derrière eux, Sarek se tourne vers lui, les bras derrière son dos. Il ne s'assoit pas, ni n'autorise Spock à le faire. Il se contente de le regarder, neutre, avant de parler :

« Tu dois rompre tes liens avec le Lieutenant Kirk. »

Les deux sourcils de Spock se lèvent. C'est sa façon d'exprimer subtilement qu'il ne contrôle plus rien ; son cœur veut battre plus vite, et ses poumons veulent arrêter de fonctionner. Le Pon Farr se rapproche chaque jour.

Quand Spock ne répond pas, Sarek demande :

« Tu le feras ? »

Spock ne peut pas dire oui. Alors, il l'interroge à son tour :

« Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? »

Il sait. Il sait. Mais, il y a encore une partie de lui qui refuse de l'écouter.

« Tu sais pourquoi, Spock. Le moment approche où tu devras te choisir un compagnon pour le reste de ta vie. »

Sauf que Spock ne choisira pas ; il n'aura pas le choix. Sarek se détourne et fait le tour de son bureau, s'assoit sur sa chaise. Spock ne bouge pas.

« Il est imprudent de commencer une relation qui pourrait compliquer ton avenir. Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, et suppose que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que le lieutenant soit un danger pour ton compagnon. Cependant, maintenant que tu es plus que vulnérable au Pon Farr, il y a des chances à ce que tu sois extrêmement confus le jour où ça arrivera. Ce serait expotentiellement malheureux qu'il soit dans les parages à ce moment-là. Nous trouverons un candidat bien plus adapté quand nous arriverons sur Vulcain. »

Spock attend une suite.

Rien ne vient.

« Je comprends, Père. »

C'est la verité, mais il est définitivement contre.

Sarek acquiesce. « Bien. » Puis, « Tu peux disposer. »

Spock essaye de ne pas s'agiter avant d'être sorti du bureau. Puis, il quitte rapidement le pont, oubliant ses devoirs.

.

* * *

.

C'est le plus long quart qu'il ait connu ; ce qui n'a aucun sens, car le temps est une constante et que le quart dure aussi longtemps que d'habitude.

Mais il ne peut pas se concentrer. Un moment, il sent son estomac se contracter. Le Pon Farr, peut-être. Ou Jim. Les deux sont mortels. Il a sauté le déjeuner. Il a sauté le dîner. Son estomac lui fait mal. Mais pas parce qu'il est vide. Jim l'a appelé et lui a demandé s'il voulait manger avec lui, mais Spock lui a répondu qu'il était occupé et qu'il avait besoin de travailler. Jim a été compréhensif. Il lui a proposé de lui apporter le thé.

Spock aurait voulu accepté. Mais il aurait difficilement pu dire oui avec une pièce pleine de Vulcains, dont l'un était son père, qui avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Jim s'était plaint que Suval avait été hargneux avec lui, puis avait racroché. Spock avait désespérément essayé de ne pas sourire.

Maintenant, c'est la fin de la journée, et il doit faire quelque chose. Mais, tout ce qu'il veut faire, c'est se coucher, et de préférence dans les bras de Jim.

Ses épaules sont raides lorsqu'il quitte le laboratoire B. Et Jim se tient dehors, dos au mur, une datapad dans une main et une tasse dans l'autre. Il lève les yeux, fronçant les sourcils quand Spock s'approche.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Spock hésite pour quelques réponses différentes avant de se décider :

« Je vais bien. »

Jim lui tend la tasse. Un mélange de thé Vulcain. L'empathie n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle Spock est habitué. Il se sent étrange.

« Merci. »

La tasse synthétique est chaude dans sa main.

« Tu veux aller chercher quelque chose à manger ? »

Spock secoue la tête. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Il porte le thé à ses lèvres ; c'est apaisant, ses yeux se ferment. C'est chaud. Les Vulcains n'ont pas besoin d'autant de nourriture que les humains ; il survivra. Mais le thé est sympa, irrationnellement parce que c'est Jim qui l'a apporté.

Jim se place à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille. _Un bras autour de sa taille_. Le couloir est vide. Jim commence à marcher, l'emmenant avec lui.

Spock se dégage de son étreinte et le suit, gardant le silence sur leur destination. Parler mène à des choses qu'il ne devrait pas faire. Spock sirote son thé en marchant, se dirigeant vers les quartiers d'équipage.

Mais ils s'arrêtent devant les quartiers de Jim, et celui-ci ouvre la porte. Jim le pousse dans la chambre et laisse les portes se refermer derrière eux. Spock ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a suivi.

Jim pose le datapad sur son bureau. La pièce est fondamentalement la même que celle de Spock, que toutes les autres, à l'exception de quelques photos sur les murs, des vêtements par terre et d'une maquette d'un vaisseau de la Fédération sur la table de chevet.

Jim se tourne vers lui, entre dans son espace, et dit :

« Je sais que tu passes par cette chose – le Pon Farr, ou quoi que ce soit. Et tu ne vas pas bien à cause de ça. Parle-moi. »

Il lui faut une seconde pour réaliser que ses doigts tremblent autour de sa tasse. Jim la prend et la pose à côté du datapad, et maintenant Spock chercher quoi faire de ses mains. Elles veulent être sur Jim. Il les replie derrière son dos, essayant de se tenir droit. Il a l'impression de basculer et de tomber. _Ça arrive._

Il lui faut encore quelques secondes pour réussir à parler :

« Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir. »

La surprise se peint sur le visage de Jim. Puis, il fronce les sourcils :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ça ne doit pas arriver. »

« Eh bien, je refuse. »

Les sourcils de Spock se rejoignent Jim a l'air parfaitement sérieux, se tenant si près, ses bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je veux dire, si tu ne m'aimes pas, d'accord, mais si c'est à cause d'une stupide tradition vulcaine, qu'ils aillent se faire voir. » Spock essaye de réprimer l'irritation quand son monde est insulté, quand Jim ajoute : « A moins que tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas … dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je ne t'embêterai plus, je le jure. »

Sa gorge est soudain sêche. Ça serait si facile d'y mettre fin. Mais il ne peut pas mentir. Et il ne veut pas. Il sent que …

Il soupire. Il n'a pas le choix. Jim doit avoir compris, parce qu'il l'emmène vers le lit sans attendre de réponse. Spock se laisse faire, et il s'assoit, maladroit et déplacé. Le lit n'est pas fait. Ils s'assoient directement sur les draps. Les genoux de Jim frôlent les siens quand il se tourne vers lui :

« Dis-moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas censé en parler, mais je ne vais pas arrêter à moins de savoir à quoi j'ai affaire. Je veux t'aider. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider. »

Spock s'interrompt, Jim a l'air perplexe. Il n'y a … il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il ne peut pas, mais c'est Jim, et il n'a pas d'autres choix. Il ne peux pas rester comme ça, continuer à avoir constamment peur de Jim, tentation inébranlable le tirant vers la folie.

Jim prend sa main, la tenant fermement sur ses genoux, et il se décide :

« Personne ne devra savoir que je te l'ai dit. »

« Je comprends. »

Spock inspire profondément. Plus un tremblement qu'une véritable inspiration. Il se lèche les lèvres – une réaction nerveuse qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Tout s'effondre.

« Le Pon Farr est … une affliction terrible dont tous les Vulcains souffrent. Il s'impose à nous à certains moments de nos vies et, quand il frappe, certains … rituels doivent être observés. »

Spock fait traîner les choses. Il sait que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais il ne sait pas comment lui expliquer. Jim tient toujours sa main, le regard implorant. Spock commence à sombrer.

« S'ils ne sont pas respectés, nous devons fous et … » Une autre inspiration. « Nous mourons. »

« Vous mourez ? » Répète Jim. L'inquiétude est partout sur son visage, et il se penche plus près, se rapprochant, ses doigts caressant le dos de sa main, ce qui rend la tâche beaucoup plus difficile pour Spock. « Tu vas mourir ? Sauf si … sauf si quoi ? C'est quoi ces rituels ? »

Spock Pon Farr est une chose honteuse. C'est difficile d'en parler.

« Nous sommes … nous devons nous marier, dans un sens. Nous lier avec un … ils sont choisis pendant notre enfance, mais il y a eut un tremblement de terre qui a coûté la vie à beaucoup des nôtres, y compris ma compagne. » Il baisse les yeux et s'écarte un peu, parce que c'est plus facile que de regarder Jim. « Nous rentrons sur Vulcain. On va me choisir un autre partenaire, c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas …. nous ne devons pas continuer … » Ça.

Jim ne caresse plus sa main. Il l'a tient fermement. Il se penche, trop près, et Spock regarde toujours ailleurs, mais il peut le voir, le sentir planer autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par choisi ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? » Demande-t-il.

Spock secoue simplement la tête. Ce n'est pas censé être important. Son père aura fait le choix logique.

« C'est ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas juste … t'accoupler avec le ou la première venue ! Je- Spock. »

Spock le regarde parce que c'est impossible de ne pas le faire ; il y a de la tourmente dans les yeux si expressifs de Jim. Il le regarde désespérément, et lui serre un peu plus la main.

Puis, Jim dit :

« Choisis-moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Choisis-moi. » Répète Jim. « Pour être ton compagnon. Au moins, nous, on se connait. Et il y a quelque chose entre nous, tu le sais. Ça doit … ça explique tout. Pourquoi j'étais si attiré par toi, pourquoi j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je viennes sur ce vaisseau. »

« C'est ridicule. »

Sauf que ça ne l'est pas, et le cœur de Spock bat soudain plus vite. Ce n'est pas ridicule du tout la façon dont il est attiré par Jim, mais un humain n'a jamais été lié à un Vulcain. Ce n'est pas si simple, mais Spock –

« Ce n'est pas ridicule. » Dit Jim, l'air sûr. Si sûr. « Tu n'écoutes jamais ton instinct ? Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y a rien. »

Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. Mais ils doivent s'arrêter, ou … ou …

La bouche de Jim est sur la sienne. Chaude et douce et c'est tout que Spock a toujours voulu. Jim est dans ses bras ; ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre, leurs jambes emmêlées sur le bord du lit. Les doigts de Jim sont dans ses cheveux et sur le bas de son dos, ses bras autour de ses épaules et de sa taille.

Les mains de Spock ne peuvent rester immobiles ; elles sont sur sa taille. Ses yeux sont fermés. La langue de Jim est dans sa bouche, ses lèvres sont sur les siennees, leurs nez se cognent et leurs mentons se frôlent.

La température dans la pièce se détériore gravement, et tout si vite et si parfaitement. Et Spock comprend que la folie commence à s'installer.

Il se déchire, consumé par le besoin de ne pas le faire, essayant si fort de penser à Sarek, à la logique. Il n'est pas un animal ; il ne peut pas se comporter comme un animal. Pas encore. Les mains de Jim restent dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. Ils respirent fort, mais –

« On ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Grogne Spock, dans un complet et absolu manque de contrôle. Il tombe.

Jim a l'air tout aussi surpris mais, fougueux, il ne s'éloigne pas une seconde.

« Je te veux. » Confirme Spock. « Mais ça, c'est sérieux. C'est pour la vie, Jim. Nous pourrions, bien sûr, nous séparer, mais ça coûterait très cher ; le lien est destiné à être permanent. Et le Pon Farr en lui-même, c'est un procès. Je ne serais pas moi-même. Ça pourrait durer des jours. Même avec toi, je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un animal ; je n'aurais d'autre envie que de te ravager et te déchirer, et tu pourrais ne pas y – »

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles. » Gronde Jim, tout aussi féroce. « Crois-moi, je peux gérer. Je te veux. Je veux te prendre sur toutes les surfaces planes de ce minuscule vaisseau, et je serais heureux de te laisser me prendre là maintenant. »

L'esprit de Spock a cessé de fonctionner. Il ne peut qu'écouter Jim et rêver. Jim sera un brillant capitaine. Et Spock – Spock pourrait être à ses côtés et …

Spock embrasse Jim durement, le tirant à lui, et ils tombent sur le lit. Jim grimpe sur lui, à califourchon sur ses genoux et les déplace jusqu'au milieu du lit. Jim est partout sur lui. Ses dents sont sur sa gorge, et ses mains sur sa taille, puis sa bouche vole son air. Spock a complètement perdu toute l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui-même, mais Jim est chaud et vivant entre ses mains.

Jim le laisse à nouveau respirer, embrassant le coin de sa bouche puis descend sur sa mâchoire.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. » Gémit Spock. « Nous ne pouvons pas … »

Les mains de Jim sont sur sa ceinture. Spock attrape ses poignets avec force – la force vulcaine le maintient en place –, et Spock tourne la tête pour pouvoir appuyer son front contre le sien. Spock se lèche les lèvres et dit aussi fermement qu'il peut :

« Pas nos pantalons, pas comme ça. »

Ce qui est sa façon de céder d'autres choses.

Jim hoche la tête. Jim l'embrasse fort. Il s'assoit, et, dans un mouvement fluide, enlève sa veste et tire sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête, les jetant par terre comme si de rien n'était. Les yeux de Spock parcourent avidement sa peau dorée et ses muscles parfaits.

La lumière dans la chambre de Jim n'est pas aussi forte que dans celle de Spock. Cela souligne tout et les mains de Spock veulent se lever pour le toucher, mais Jim est déjà en train de se pencher. Il descend la fermeture éclair de la veste de Spock, et Spock, qui a recommencé à l'embrasser, se redresse sur ses coudes pour l'aider. La veste va rejoindre celle de Jim sur le sol.

Jim soulève ensuite sa chemise, sans totalement l'enlever, et pose sa bouche sur la peau découverte, faisant gémir Spock.

Spock a honte de lui-même. Mais il ne peut pas non plus s'arrêter ; et Jim ne montre aucun signe d'arrêt. Sa bouche est de nouveau contre la sienne, leur ventre se touchant. Tout ce que Spock a toujours voulu. Il ne s'est jamais senti plus connecté à quelqu'un de sa vie.

Jim l'embrasse profondément, puis il s'arrête assez longtemps pur respirer. « On va … on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir mais … mais quand le Pon Farr frappera, frappera vraiment, tu me choisiras. »

Les mains de Jim remontent le long de ses flancs, et il vient poser deux doigts sur son cœur.

Une caresse vulcaine. La main de Spock reposer sur la sienne.

Il hoche la tête, et se blottit dans les bras du compagnon qu'il s'est choisi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Treasures

 **Auteur** : yeaka

 **Résumé :** Il arrive que les Vulcains lui demandent commment il a réussi à se lier à un compagnon aussi exotique. Parfois, il se pose lui-même la question.

 **Disclamer** : L'univers de Star Trek ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Ça y est, c'est la fin. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard inexcusable – j'étais en examen, j'ai donc mis de côté toute activité qui ne serait pas en lien direct avec mes études. Mais, après tout ce temps, voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette merveilleuse histoire de_ Yeaka _! Bon, je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous le dise maintenant au cas où : ce chapitre est le résultat d'un doux mélange entre mignonnerie et sexe. Il y a même des passages assez crus, donc si vous n'aimez pas ça, bah désolé mais c'est comme ça, c'est l'auteur qui décide !_

 _Je suis en train de me rendre compte que cette histoire est vraiment terminée, et que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. En fait, je ne sais jamais quoi dire dans ces moments-là. Alors … juste merci. Merci pour votre soutiens, pour vos doux messages, et pour votre patience. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter cette traduction. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tous vos messages (surtout à ceux reçus cette semaine) mais ça ne veux pas dire que je n'apprécie pas, au contraire ! Ce sont vos messages qui me donnent la force et la motivation de continuer ! Alors merci, pleins de bisous, et peut-être à la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** :

Le _Pon Farr_ , apparamment, n'interfère pas encore avec l'horloge interne de Spock. Les lumières sont encore éteintes et la lueur d'une console de chevet renvoie des reflets rougeâtres. Les couvertures sont en place, et Spock est contre le dos de Jim, un bras entourant son corps. Aucun d'eux ne porte de chemises ; leurs pantalons sont toujours là. Pas leurs chaussures.

Spock déplace légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir appuyer son oreille contre le cou de Jim, vérifiant son rythme cardiaque. Lent et constant. Respiration profonde. Jim est toujours endormi. Alors Spock estime qu'il n'est pas imprudent de rester ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires, le serrant contre lui. Jim s'adapte trop parfaitement à la forme de ses bras.

Quand il se relève finalement sur un coude, c'est pour pouvoir observer son visage endormi, heureux et paisible. Endormi, Jim ne semble pas aussi téméraire et dangereux que lorsqu'il est éveillé. Ses cheveux blonds sont légèrement humides, déployés autour de l'oreiller. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes ; Spock a l'envie écrasante de les embrasser. Mais l'angle est mauvais, alors il résiste.

Ils sont dans les quartiers de Jim. Il aimerait rester comme ça, mais il doit se lever. Spock a besoin d'un douche. Il sent … humiliant. Mais s'il va prendre une douche, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il réveille Jim. Et il y aura alors encore plus de chances que Jim vienne le rejoindre et …

Lentement et prudemment, Spock pousse les couvertures et passe par-dessus Jim pour sortir du lit. Il trouve sa chemise et sa veste au sol, et il s'habille soigneusement. Il trouve ses chaussures près du bureau et les enfile.

Spock peut voir son reflet dans l'écran d'ordinateur éteint, même s'il fait sombre dans la pièce, et il essaye de se peigner les cheveux avec les doigts. Il n'arrive pas à les lisser.

Il ne veut pas partir. Il est à mi-chemin de la porte quand il s'arrête, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Jim est toujours profondément endormi, enveloppé dans l'obscurité. Les mains de Spock deviennent des poings. Il ne doit pas le rejoindre. Il _veut_ le rejoindre.

Il se détourne et quitte la pièce, les yeux baissés.

.

* * *

.

Il lui est difficile de se concentrer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Spock réussit à terminer son rapport sur l'orchidée de Riziljian, qu'il considère comme essentielle en matière d'avancées médicales. Les résultats ont été retranscrits dans le datapad qu'il tient entre ses doigts tremblant.

Il se dirige vers le pont supérieur pour le remettre à Sarek, mais également pour lui demander des conseils sur les mesures à prendre en ce qui concerne les vignes découvertes au Nord, qui apparamment sont –

Dès que les portes du pont s'ouvrent devant lui, des cris remplissent le couloir. Spock s'arrête quand il entre, figé comme tous les Vulcains qui travaillent sur le pont. Crier sur un vaisseau Vulcain est une chose rare.

Mais ça ne le surprend pas de voir Jim insister d'une voix beaucoup trop forte :

« – ça ne vous concerne pas, de toute façon. »

Sarek, qui se tient devant Jim, a la bouche ouverte et un regard offensé sur le visage. Inspirant, Spock s'avance avant que Jim ne puisse aller plus loin. Il doit l'entendre car il se retourne.

« Spock – »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Siffle Spock, calmement, s'assurant que seuls les deux hommes devant lui entendent. Même si Jim ne semble pas avoir le même besoin d'intimité.

Jim pointe un doigt accusateur sur Sarek et souffle :

« Il m'a dit de rester loin de toi. »

Les lèvres serrées, Sarek contre-attaque : « C'est pour le mieux. »

« En quoi c'est mieux de séparer deux personnes qui veulent être ensemble ? En quoi c'est mieux de forcer Spock à épouser une femme qu'il n'a jamais rencontré ? »

« C'est la tradition. »

« J'emmerde vos traditions. »

Spock se tend. La patience de Sarek est étrange, pense-t-il.

Puis, son père se tourne vers lui, comme s'il l'implorait d'expliquer les traditions vulcaines à son irrationnel _ami_.

Spock n'en a pas l'occasion. Jim franchit les trois pas entre eux pour attraper son visage entre ses deux mains, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Spock ouvre la bouche sous le choc, et Jim en profite aller à la rencontre de sa langue. Ça dure plus longtemps que ça ne le devrait. Quand Jim recule, il tient toujours le visage de Spock.

« Tu ne pourras pas exploiter tout ton potentiel ici, dans l'ombre de Vulcain. » Dit Jim, la voix lourde d'émotion. « Quand j'aurais mon propre vaisseau, je veux que tu viennes avec moi et, quand ce sera le moment, je veux que tu me choisisses comme compagnon. Nous savons tous les deux que je le suis déjà. »

Spock est encore trop choqué pour bouger. Ses lèvres picotent. Il peut sentir les yeux de l'équipage présent sur le pont sur lui. Les doigts de Jim le lâchent enfin, et il le frôle pour quitter le pont. Spock se tourne vers Sarek, le regardant attentivement.

Se lèchant les lèvres une nouvelle fois, Spock dit aussi clairement qu'il peut :

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas une affaire dont on doit discuter en public. Cependant, comme il l'a déjà fait, je vais profiter de l'occasion pour t'informer qu'il ferait un compagnon totalement inadéquat, aussi … tentant soit-il. »

« … Je sais. »

Spock a l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, de se faire gronder. Sarek a le même regard qu'autrefois.

« Alors tu es d'accord. » Ce n'est pas une question.

Pourtant, Spock décide de répondre. Tout l'équipage le regarde. Il ne se rappele pas avoir déjà été aussi humilié de sa vie. Avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il dit :

« J'ai … choisi Jim. »

Il tient toujours le datapad dans ses mains, implorant Sarek de le prendre.

Sarek le fait.

Spock tourne les talons et part de la même manière que Jim, s'efforçant de garder un visage neutre malgré sa colère.

.

* * *

.

Le dîner est bref, et Spock insiste pour dormir seul. Son lit est subitement trop grand et vide. Il ne peut pas dormir. Il a essayé d'appeler Jim à plusieurs reprises et a raccroché autant de fois. Il se réveille en se sentant démesurément malade mais il ne peut le montrer ; il doit marcher, parler, comme si tout allait bien.

Dans la matinée, il constate qu'il a été temporairement suspendu. Le message est émis sur son datapad, heureusement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rejoindre le laboratoire.

Il n'est pas particulièrement surpris, bien sûr. C'est une sanction raisonnable en réponse à ses actions. En tout cas, c'est un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à répondre aux questions de l'un de ses pairs. Mais, c'est tout de même ennuyeux – jusqu'à maintenant, Spock a eu un dossier impeccable.

Il se dirige vers le bureau de Sarek en partie pour contester cette sanction et en partie pour s'excuser. Il garde la tête haute, immensément reconnaissant qu'aucun des Vulcains qu'il croise ne tente de lui parler. Sarek, heureusement, est dans son bureau quand il arrive.

La porte se referme derrière lui, et il est invité à s'asseoir face au bureau. Sarek éteint immédiatement son ordinateur.

« Je dois … m'excuser pour mes actions. » Sarek lève un sourcil, et Spock continue. « Elles étaient totalement inappropriées. »

« Les actions du Lieutenant Kirk étaient inappropriées. Pas les tiennes. Tes excuses sont inutiles. »

Spock fait de son mieux pour étouffer le choc.

« Merci, Père. »

Sarek hoche la tête. « Veux-tu revenir sur tes déclarations ? »

En d'autres termes : _choisis-tu toujours Jim ?_

Spock n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, mais c'est toujours difficile d'en parler. « Non. »

Sarek marque une pause. Puis il dit :

« Tu n'as pas été suspendu en raison de ta relation avec le Lieutenant Kirk ; tu l'as été parce que ton Pon Farr t'a rendu instable. Suval est également suspendu, et il sera envoyé demain sur Vulcain. »

 _Il_ sera envoyé, pas _vous_ serez envoyés. Spock note cette différence avec confusion. Cela doit se voir sur son visage, car Sarek reprend :

« Tu pourras également l'y rejoindre si tu le souhaites, car nous resterons en orbite autour de la planète jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que tout soit revenu à la normal pour vous deux. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'un tel voyage serait sage en raison ta condition actuelle. »

Les sourcils de Spock sont toujours froncés, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

« Et … vous ne pensez pas que mon départ pour Vulcain serait prudent ? »

« Pourquoi le serait-ce … » Répond doucement Sarek. « … alors que ton compagnon se trouve déjà à bord ? »

Il y a un léger silence abasourdi, pendant lequel Spock n'est pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Avec un léger soupir, Sarek s'explique :

« Je crois toujours que ta décision est imprudente. Cependant, c'est un choix qui t'appartient. Compte tenu de mon propre choix … peu conventionnel, je peux difficile t'empêcher d'agir. Je peux simplement espérer que tu n'as pas indirectement fait ce choix à cause de celui que j'ai fait. »

Spock ouvrit la bouche, la ferme, puis dit simplement : « Cela n'a rien à voir, Père. »

Et il ne peut pas l'expliquer, pas à son père. Sarek acquiesce à nouveau.

« Comme ton temps approche à grands pas, je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu restes dans tes quartiers. Je vais te faire envoyer des repas. Je te laisse informer le Lieutenant Kirk de son rôle. Cela te convient ? »

Plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le comprendre.

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Puisqu'on ne verrons pas pendant pusieurs jours, je ne peux que te souhaiter longue vie et propérité. »

Il lève la main dans le salut Vulcain. Spock l'imite.

Mais à la place de la salutation traditionnelle, il dit : « Merci, Père. » Et pas simplement pour sa bénédiction.

.

* * *

.

Les choses sont toujours agitées, mais moins. Il a toujours des inquiétudes : que va-t-il fait, comment va réagir Jim, arrivera-t-il à se réfrener. Mais avoir l'approbation de Sarek – ou du moins ne pas avoir sa désapprobation, est un soulagement considérable pour Spock. Il réprime le besoin de marcher de long en large et de renverser des choses, mais cela ne facilite pas sa méditation.

Il est assis sur le sol quand on frappe à sa porte. Le dîner. Il se lève et tape le code pour ouvrir la porte, se demandant vaguement comme il fera quand la folie sera trop forte pour qu'il réussisse même à se lever.

C'est le visage rayonnant de Jim, de l'autre côté de la porte, qui lui tend un bol de soupe Plomeek. Spock s'écarte immédiatement. Jim a à peine franchit la porte qu'il commence à parler.

« Je me suis excusé auprès de Sarek. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était ton père. »

« Je croyais que l'information était une connaissance commune. »

Jim s'assoit sur le lit, le seul endroit où s'asseoir à l'exception du bureau, et surtout le seul endroit où on peut s'asseoir à deux. Spock s'assoit à côté de lui, laissant leurs jambes se toucher. Jim lui passe la soupe, et il la remue distraitement. Jim doit avoir dîné ou n'a pas faim, parce qu'il est juste assis là.

Puis Spock lève la cuillère à sa bouche et Jim plonge sur la cuillère pour boire la soupe, à quelques centimètres de Spock. Totalement scandalisé, Spock le fixe. Jim sourit audacieusement, et rit.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Et il l'a choisi _lui_. Pour passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés …

Ça ne le dérange pas autant que ça aurait dû.

Spock prend une autre cuillère de soupe ; cette fois, Jim le laisse faire. Alors qu'il l'avale, Jim dit :

« Je peux aller à la cafétaria si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Sa main se pose sur Spock, serrant son genou. « Ton père m'a également relevé de mes fonctions donc … je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que la Pon Farr frappe. Je serais là pour toi. »

Spock abaisse la cuillière. Il essaye de dire avec ses yeux ce qu'il ne peut dire avec sa bouche – combien il est infiniment reconnaissant. Combien ça compte pour lui. En attendant … ça ne lui semble pas si mal comme plan. L'agitation s'atténue.

De toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à cet instant, qu'il aurait dû ressentir, le regret n'en faisait pas partie.

.

* * *

.

C'est étrange, d'attendre. Mais c'est, en quelque sorte, … agréable. Ils sont dans les appartements de Spock, assis sur le sol, un échiquier 3D devant eux. Jim est plus dur à battre que la plupart des humains – plus que certains des vulcains, pense Spock. C'est un adversaire formidable. Mais si Spock avait eu le contrôle de ses émotions aujourd'hui, il aurait sûrement gagné.

Au lieu de cela, il perd régulièrement sa concentration, observant la façon dont les doigts de Jim glissent sur chaque pièce plutôt que sa stratégie de jeu. La façon dont Jim sourit quand il trouve un bon mouvement, ou son froncement de sourcils quand il se croit pris au piège. Il rit de lui-même ; jure parfois. Deux fois, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui le rend plus attrayant encore. Spock veut passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Spock est assis les jambes croisées, et ses mains serrer en poings alors qu'il essaye de les retenir.

Il ne reste plus que quelques pièces sur l'échiquier.

Les yeux de Jim passent sur ses poings fermés et il demande :

« Tu veux faire un strip-échecs ? »

« Quoi ? »

Spock incline la tête. Il connait tous les jeux d'échecs existant ; celui-là n'en fait pas partie.

Le sourire de Jim est … narquois.

« Strip-échecs. C'est comme le strip-poker, mais ça ne se joue qu'à deux. » Comme Spock ne semble toujours pas comprendre, Jim continue : « Pour faire simple, chaque fois que l'un de nous prend la pièce de l'autre, le perdant doit enlever un vêtement. »

Pour lui montrer, Jim déplace sa tour vers le dernier pion de Spock, et retira la pièce noire du plateau.

« Tu vois, maintenant tu dois enlever quelque chose. Ta veste, peut-être. »

Un peu confus mais désireux de voir Jim se débarasser de tous ses vêtements, Spock enlève sa veste :

« Tu es désavantagé. Tu as presque plus de pions. »

Jim hausse les épaules.

« Autant que je parte avec un handicap, vu que je suis clairement le meilleur joueur. »

Quelque chose dans son sourire empêche Spock de répondre.

C'est … une façon très intéressante de jouer. Aucun d'eux ne porte de chaussures. Ils n'ont que leurs chaussettes, leurs sous-vêtements, leur pantalon et leur haut. Celui de Jim est blanc et tendu sur son torse, à manches longues et bien ajusté là où il faut.

C'est son tour ; il regarde son cavalier. Il a laissé vivre la tour de Jim simplement parce qu'elle lui aurait été utile dans un futur proche, mais si son choix se résumait désormais entre prendre potentiellement son roi ou lui faire effectivement enlever son haut …

Spock n'est pas particulièrement fier de lui. Il ne pense pas clairement. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est Jim.

Il prend son cavalier, et ses yeux se lèvent vers lui. Souriant d'un air suffisant, Jim enlève ses chaussettes, les jetant paresseusement sur la veste de Spock.

« Puisque je me sens d'humeur généreuse, je vais les compter pour un. »

Il y a un grondement dans le fond de sa gorge que Spock essaye de contenir.

Jim bouge sa reine, mais ne lui prends aucune pièce. Spock n'a pas d'options. Il déplace son roi. Jim recule sa tour. Spock y voit une opportunité, et lui prends sa tour, toute envie de victoire oubliée. Il a juste besoin de lui pendre ses pièces ; Jim a plus de pièces que de vêtements.

Jim passa son haut par-dessus sa tête. Il marque un arrêt et se cambre – s'exhibe – ; c'est une invitation. Il est radieux.

« A ton tour. »

Spock l'admire, l'admire, et l'admire encore. C'est difficile de se concentrer sur l'échiquier. Le corps de Jim. L'esprit de Jim. Dont le cœur bat probablement plus vite, voulant Spock tout comme Spock veut Jim, et il peut difficilement le supporter. Il prend la reine de Jim sans même regarder le plateau. Jim hausse les épaules et s'arrête, la main sur la ceinture.

Tremblant, Spock ne peut pas le supporter. Il ne se souvient pas de s'être levé. Il contourne le plateau, et Jim recule. Une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que le dos de ses jambes heurte le lit, et Spock s'avance encore. Il appuye son corps contre le sien, plaçant ses mains autour de lui. Les yeux bleus clairs de Jim affrontent les siens, semblant demander : « Pon Farr ? »

 _Oui_.

L'idée d'être loin de Jim est insupportable. Spock baisse la tête et les lèvres de Jim viennent à sa rencontre. Ils se contentent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Jim s'écarte et que son pantalon tombe sur ses chevilles.

Puis Jim revient avec lui avec force ; ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa langue dans sa bouche, tirant Spock avec lui. Ils s'écroulent sur le lit, et Jim retire complètement le pantalon de Spock et essaye de retirer son haut. Spock peine à faire coopérer son cerveau, à bouger ses bras pour l'aider.

Le haut disparaît. Peau contre peau.

Jim s'assoit sur ses genoux, et Spock dévore sa bouche. Il peut sentir son torse contre lui, les lignes douces de son estomac. Il peut sentir le léger picotement de quelques poils qui disparaissent sous ses sous-vêtements.

Spock roule brusquement sur lui. Jim enlève les sous-vêtements de Spock, et Spock lui arrache les siens. Il ne les enlève pas ; il les réduit en lambeaux avec une force qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir. Jim grogne de surprise et peut-être de douleur, mais Spock balaie tout ça. Il descend sur son corps. Il y a tellement de choses à mémoriser. Il commence par le cœur de Jim, l'effleure de deux doigts et proclame dans un sifflement féroce :

« Mien. »

Jim sourit, attrape son menton, et l'attire en un profond baiser. C'est comme s'il essayait de le confirmer avec plus que des mots.

Le genou de Spock est entre les jambes de Jim. Ils s'appuyent l'un contre l'autre. Spock séparent leurs lèvres et appuye son front contre le sien. Le regarde fixement. Descend son regard entre ses cuisses et trésaille simplement avant de pousser contre lui. Jim gémit et rit :

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Spock répond par un autre « _Mien._ » Il embrassa sa joue gauche, et pose sa main sur l'autre joue. Il passa sa langue et ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, de sa gorge. Il pince, caresse, et sent. Jim gémit, inclinant le menton pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Spock peut sentir son pouls à travers la peau ; les battements de cœurs de son compagnon. Il pose son oreille contre sa gorge, les yeux fermés, et écoute. Un moment de paix malgré la fièvre.

Jim grogne : « Continue », et se cambre.

Alors Spock embrasse et touche sa clavicule, la lèche. Il se penche sur ses épaules, descend sur ses abdos, se trace un chemin humide jusqu'à l'un de ses mamelons, roulant l'autre entre ses doigts. Il le frôle légèrement avec ses dents, sa langue pousse et caresse. Puis il embrasse les côtes de Jim, glisse ses doigts le long de chaque os, chaque muscle, sur la peau tendue qui les surmonte.

Jim a des hanches parfaites, saillantes. Spock poussa sa langue contre son nombril, s'amusant du souffle chaotique de Jim. Il frôle de ses ongles ses hanches. Sa bouche s'abaisse finalement vers son entrejambe. Spock le lèche, sa langue à plat contre lui. Il embrasse le bout, et le lèche à nouveau – Jim gémit de façon incontrôlable. Puis il embrasse une jambe, descend le long de cuissse, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le pied de Jim qu'il embrasse.

Il se relève, presque haletant de besoin. Jim reste immobile, rougi et légèrement humide de transpiration. Il y a quelques tâches roses sur sa peau, là où Spock a peut-être mordu ou griffé trop fort. Le corps de Jim est …

Magnifique et sien. _Sien, sien, sien._

Jim le regarde avidement, et Spock se penche aussi lentement que possible, rampant pour enjamber ses hanches et reconnecter leur bouche. Jim l'embrasse. Spock se redresse et soulève ses jambes autour de lui, tirant Jim sur ses genoux. Leur entrejambe se frôle ; il frisonne.

Ses doigts tracent des lignes imaginaires sur les bras de Jim, avant que leurs mains ne s'entrelaçent. Spock l'embrasse encore et encore, et Jim l'embrasse en retour.

Un épais nuage de convoitise l'entoure, assez stable pour que Spock puisse garder un semblant de contrôle, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse être doux. Il n'est pas assez méticuleux qu'il aurait voulut l'être. Passion brute. Il se glisse contre Jim, se presse contre ses fesses.

« Il faut que tu me prépares. » Lui dit Jim.

Le Pon Farr doit vraiment être là, parce que Spock a du mal à entendre. À écouter, à comprendre.

« Juste pour cette fois. » Continue Jim.

Spock grogne et cogne leurs hanches, provoquant un gémissement des deux côtés. Il entend les mots de Jim, mais ne peut comprendre leur sens. Avec difficulté, Jim reprend sa main, lui jette un regard noir et dit « Non » quand Spock essaye de lui rependre le poignet. Spock grogne mais obéit. Jim sourit, reconnaissant, sa main libre se posant sur la joue de Spock.

« Ouvre. » Ordonne Jim.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, retenant ses hanches, Spock ouvre la bouche. Les doigts de Jim se glissent à l'intérieur. Spock les lèce et les suce, ce qui fait sourire Jim. Alors, Spock le refait. Il se penche en avant et prend autant que possible, se demandant si c'est quelque chose de typiquement humain. Quand les doigts de Jim se retirent, Spock essaye de les suivre mais Jim croasse :

« Stop. »

Spock se fige. Des ordres simples qu'il peut comprendre.

Il se perd. Il le veut tellement désespérement, mais il est encore sufissament conscient pour rester immobile, bien qu'il se redresse un peu plus et plie les jambes de Jim.

Jim passe ses doigts humides entre ses propres jambes, et commence à se préparer. La gorge de Spock est sèche. Il se lèche les lèvres. Il aurait dû embrasser Jim à cet endroit. Maintenant, il ne veut pas l'interrompre. Il le regarde pousser doucement un doigt, grogner à l'intrusion, le sortir pour le rentrer à nouveau. Quelques aller-retour, puis un second doigt, et Spock lâche les jambes de Jim, répétant plus violemment l'ordre de Jim :

« Stop. »

Essoufflé, Jim hoche la tête.

Spock se penche plus près, observe, regarde le doigt de Jim disparaître et réapparaîre derrière l'anneau de chair. Il sort sa langue pour aider. Jim gémit. Spock pense fugitivement que si Jim avait émit ce son sur le pont principal, tous les Vulcains, Pon Farr ou non, auraient été sur lui dans la seconde. Cette pensée le rend à la fois furieux et jaloux.

Mais il n'a pas besoin de l'être, car il sait que Jim est à _lui_ et qu'il peut défiler devant eux avec sa tentatrice n'importe quand. Pensée irrationnelle.

Spock grogne quand il se redresse, se raprochant de Jim et estimant que ça suffit. Jim doit le voir dans ses yeux car ses doigts se retirent. Spock ne demande même pas ; il entre en lui. Entièrement. Jusqu'à ce que Jim crit, se cambre, et laisse tomber sa tête sur le côté, ses mains griffant son dos.

Jim est parfait. C'est plus fort que tout ce que Spock n'a jamais ressenti. La pression est incroyable. Jim est bon. Jim est si bon, et Spock n'a même pas encore bougé – il ne veut jamais partir ; si seulement ça pouvait durer éternellement. C'est à lui que Jim appartient. Que son corps appartient. Ça prend alors tout son sens ; rien n'est plus logique que cela.

Le cri de Jim devient un gémissement et son corps tremble.

Spock bouge en lui pour provoquer un autre gémissement. Puis il sort un peu et revient, mais pas comme il aurait dû. Il aurait dû être gentil. Être doux. C'est leur première fois, et Jim est si bon avec lui, mais …

Mais Spock veut juste le prendre sauvagement, le prendre sur toutes les surfaces planes de la pièce et contre tous les murs, le prendre assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse marcher droit ou s'assoir pendant des jours. Spock veut ravager Jim. C'est insensé. Il commence par embrasser la peau de son cou alors qu'il continue de marteler en lui. Il frappe et frappe, tandis que Jim s'accroche à lui et gémit et pleurniche et supplie : « Oh, putain oui, Spock. »

Spock ne trouve plus de mots. Il entend les supplications de son amant et les écoute, mais il ne peut les interpréter ou y répondre. C'est un animal qui a remplacé le vulcain. Il sait qu'il doit faire attention ; qu'il ne doit pas blesser Jim. Mais il est tellement, tellement, tellement bon. Spock ne peut pas s'arrêter. Ses mains sont partout ; elles saisissent les cheveux de Jim et le tirent, et il l'embrasse. Le marque.

Puis, il appuie ses doigts sur le visage de Jim, ses hanches bougeant plus, et son esprit se précipitant dans le sien. Jim ouvre les yeux et il halète, mais c'est trop tard. Spock est là. Il lui partage tout ce qu'il ressent : son besoin, son désir. Jim se débat et pénètre à son tour son esprit dans un désordre chaotique, puis Spock le domine à nouveau : « _Tu es à moi_ » et « _Je suis à toi._ »

Spock appuie son front contre celui de Jim et continue, respirant lourdement. Leurs deux esprits ne sont rien d'autre qu'extase et dévotion : un orgasme mental à ajouter à l'orgasme physique.

Il continue et continue jusqu'à ce que Jim ne soit plus qu'une masse gémissante et suppliante d'être touchée. Spock sent les pleurnichements mais ne les entend pas. Il continue juste. Il l'embrasse. Jim a un goût de félicité.

Jim vient avant que Spock ne soit prêt, même sans être touché. Il rugit et se cambre et il vient contre son ventre. Il se ressère sur lui et Spock ferme les yeux. C'est trop.

Spock vient à son tour, le remplit, mais ne veut pas s'arrêter. Il continue de bouger. Il entend le gémissement de Jim, mais il ne peut s'arrêter.

Il est perdu.

.

* * *

.

Sur le bureau et dans la douche. Maintenant, les genoux de Jim sont sur le sol, son corps est à moitié couché sur le lit. Spock se faufile de nouveau en lui. Ses mains épinglent Jim au matelas, ses jambes le tiennent au sol. À chaque fois que Spock sort, Jim gémit, et, à chaque fois qu'il revient, Jim crie. Ou essaye. Sa voix est rauque. Il est léger et étourdi. Il peut à peine se lever. Spock le soutient.

Spock sait que son compagnon est fatigué, et ne peut rien y faire. Son corps en veut plus, plus, plus. Il le prend toujours plus fort. Ses dents sont dans son cou. Il y passe sa langue, s'émerveillant de sa douceur. De sa perfection.

Il se rapproche à nouveau. Ses hanches s'abattent plus fort, si c'est possible. Les mains de Jim tiennent lâchement le drap. Jim lui a dit qu'il aimait ça le sexe, qu'il pouvait le supporter. Spock est en train de le vérifier. Il connait le bon endroit pour frapper, à chaque fois, et il sent le plaisir envahir l'esprit de Jim à chaque fois qu'il le mord, le lèche, le meurtri et le revendique. Il aura sûrement besoin de voir un docteur après ça. Ce qui sera dommage, parce que Spock n'est pas sûr de pouvoir laisser un autre le toucher.

Spock ne laissera personne s'approcher de Jim. Jim va rester dans cette pièce, nu, peut-être attaché au lit ou au mur, et ne sera jamais autorisé à partir. Oui, ce sera bien. Jim, Jim, Jim, juste pour lui et tout le temps.

Quelques mots passent à travers son esprit – il ne peut pas se rappeler pourquoi il est dans cette pièce, ou quel est le mot de passe pour sortir, ou ce qu'il fait dans la vie, mais il se souvient du nom et du visage de Jim comme des balises dans le noir. Il sait tout de Jim, de la légère courbe de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au chien humain qu'il a eu quand il était enfant. Il porte les souvenirs de Jim et il porte ses émotions, un fardeau si lourd. Mais l'esprit de Jim réclame encore et encore – _s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait_ –, et Spock sait qu'il le veut aussi.

Spock se retire quand c'est trop, parce qu'il sait que Jim ne peut plus le supporter. Il s'appuie simplement contre lui. Jim gémit. Spock se recule, mais il le veut _encore_.

Il se redresse et tire la tête de Jim en arrière, expose son cou. Jim se cambre, tremblant de désir. Spock essaye d'appercevoir ses yeux, essaye de communiquer. Il veut recommencer.

Jim ouvre les yeux.

« Putain … » Halète Jim. « Je peux à peine rester conscient … mais, continue … »

Il ferme les yeux. Les mains de Spock se crispent. Autorisation. C'est une permission, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Jim a toujours l'air fatigué. Spock veut le bousculer et le remplir encore et encore, et le faire se tordre et supplier …

Jim se lèche les lèvres, lève les yeux et ronronne :

« Tout va bien, continue … »

Il tend la main pour faire glisser des doigts le long du bras de Spock.

« Je peux continuer. »

Il soulève la main de Spock vers ses lèvres. Sa langue passe sur ses doigts et, tout ce que peut faire Spock, c'est être fier de son compagnon, inexpliquablement impressioné. Il l'observe quelques secondes, puis s'appuie à nouveau sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

.

* * *

.

Spock n'a plus conscience du temps qui passe. Il n'a pas besoin de manger. Il n'a pas besoin d'eau, de boire, et ça le tue quand il doit laisser Jim siroter la tasse laisser près du lit. Il tremble quand il le regarde faire, et il lui est difficile de rester sur place.

Maintenant, il est contre la porte. Il fait froid. Mais la bouche de Jim est si chaude. Sa bouche autour de lui. Jim est sur le sol. Sur ses genoux. Nu et magnifique et couvert de sueur et luisant dans la lumière. Spock ne sait plus comment éteindre les lumières. _Je ne veux pas. Veux voir Jim. Jim …_

Quelque chose bipe contre le mur. Au début, Spock l'ignore, préférant regarder son compagnon jouer avec lui. Le bruit se produit à nouveau, et Spock tourne la tête vers le panneau brillant et bourdonnant. Spock l'active, luttant si fort pour retrouver sa santé mentale.

La voix d'un homme de l'autre côté de la porte – Sarek, son père, il faut quelques instants pour s'en rendre compte – résonne :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Non, non, non, non. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de visuel. Spock serre les dents, essaye de paraître normal. Mais c'est difficile avec la bouche de Jim toujours autour de lui. « Ou – oui. »

Il y a une pause de l'autre côté. Jim arrête de bouger mais il ne s'éloigne pas. Spock attrape ses cheveux pour qu'il continue de bouger.

Sarek dit :

« Le Pon Farr a commencé. Le lieutenant Kirk, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Jim se dégage de la prise de Spock, râlant : « Vais bien. » Et il est de retour autour de lui, et Spock le tient à nouveau, plus serré cette fois.

« Très bien. » Dit Sarek et la communication se coupe. Le bip se déclenche.

Les yeux de Spock redescendent. Ses cuisses sont tendus. Il recommence à bouger sauvagement et vient dans un cri. Alors qu'il durcit à nouveau, près à reprendre, Jim retombe sur le sol en gémissant :

« Putain, tu es fou. »

Spock ne l'entend pas. Il est à genoux et à nouveau sur lui.

.

* * *

.

Ils terminent sur le lit, encore une fois, sous les couvertures. Jim est sur le dos, avec les jambes autour des épaules de Spock. Mais Spock n'est plus aussi sauvage qu'avant. Il ne frappe plus aussi fort, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le fait, son compagnon frémit et la douleur envahit sa tête à travers le lien toujours présent, amplifié par le toucher. Alors, Spock bascule en lui plus lentement qu'avant, mais toujours en désordre.

Jim ne se plaint pas. Il essaye de l'embrasser quand Spock réclame sa bouche mais il est faible. Ses doigts passent dans les cheveux de Spock et il murmure : « Je t'aime » contre son oreille. Les mots frôlent son esprit mais Spock ne les comprend pas. Il les sens. Spock veut le dire en retour, mais sa bouche ne fonctionne pas.

Elle ne sert plus qu'à embrasser, lécher, et mordre et haleter. Même maintenant, c'est toujours aussi génial. Peut-être parce qu'il va plus lentement, peut-être parce qu'il est en train de reprendre conscience, ou peut-être parce qu'il veut savourer ce moment, cela lui prend plus de temps pour finir. Il exprime son adoration envers Jim à travers leur lien, gardant Jim près de lui.

Il n'est plus qu'une épave frissonante quand il a fini. Il s'effondre sur Jim.

Jim le pousse légèrement, mais il ne bouge pas.

.

* * *

.

Il n'éteint pas les lumières. Jim le fait. Spock s'allonge sur le côté, Jim dans son dos, ses bras autour de lui. La tête de Jim est sur son épaule, son souffle chatouillant son oreille. Spock le laisse se reposer.

Spock se sent enivré et rassasié, et il a toujours faim de plus, mais il sait qu'il doit attendre.

Mais il ne peut pas, alors il se retourne dans les couvertures, s'appuie contre Jim, gémissant légèrement et essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il reniffle ses cheveux et descend dans son cou, léchant la sueur. Jim continue de dormir, alors Spock continue de l'embrasser.

Au moment où il arrive à sa bouche, Jim reprend conscience. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrent qu'à demi, ses cils se découpant dans la mince lueur d'une console au plafond. Spock frotte son nez contre celui de Jim, attend.

Le visage endormi de Jim se froisse dans un sourire et il murmure : « Je suis vraiment heureux d'être venu sur ce vaisseau. »

Spock ne peut pas penser correctement, mais il est d'accord. Il hoche la tête. Jim grogne.

« Mais tôt ou tard, tu vas vraiment devoir me laisser me reposer. »

Il sourit toujours. Il embrasse la joue de Spock.

Pendant un moment, ils ne font que se câliner. Se contentent d'être proche l'un de l'autre. Les jambes et les bras se touchent, les doigts tracent des lignes imaginaires sur la peau, les lèvres se frôlent.

Spock attrape les hanches de Jim et roule, et il pousse Jim à califourchon sur lui. Jim bâille, mais sourit. Sa main caresse la joue de Spock.

Spock la maintient là.

.

* * *

.

C'est sombre.

C'est silencieux.

Il y a quelque chose de vivant entre ses bras, respirant lentement. Spock prend conscience de cela en premier. Ses paupières sont lourdes, et il lui faut un moment pour les soulever.

Il fait encore nuit. Sa joue est sur l'oreiller. Il déplace ses jambes. Il tient Jim contre lui, s'enroule dans son dos. Il se sent …

Il se sent léger. Les choses sont … les choses sont plus claires. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il pensait que ce serait bien pire que ça.

Que ça durerait plus longtemps. Que ce serait plus douloureux.

Jim a rendu ça facile. Spock veut embrasser son épaule mais il est à nouveau lui-même. Il lui faut un moment pour le faire. Ses lèvres s'attardent. Jim à une marque rose sur son biceps qui ressemble à l'empreinte de ses dents.

Spock se souvient vaguement de l'avoir fait, et ça fait verdir ses joues. Il a pris Jim … sur beaucoup de surface différentes, de beaucoup de façons différentes. Il s'est jeté sur lui, trop rudement et, même s'il en a encore envie, il est un peu honteux maintenant. Il marmonne :

« Désolé. »

Il ne pensait pas que Jim était réveillé.

Mais Jim roule dans ses bras, endormi et bâillant. Se blottissant dans l'oreiller, sous les couvertures et contre la poitrine de Spock.

« Ça va ? » Marmonne-t-il.

C'est Spock qui aurait dû lui demander. Son bras est autour de sa taille. La parole ne lui est pas encore complètement revenue, alors il se contente d'un simple « Bien. »

Les yeux de Jim se ferment et il sourit :

« J'suis endolori, mais ça va aussi … A part le fait de ne plus pouvoir marcher, ce n'était pas si mal. Un peu amusant, en fait. »

Il ouvre un œil, et il doit voir que Spock fronce les sourcils parce qu'il corrige : « C'était une blague. Je vais bien. »

Un autre soupir satisfait et un haussement d'épaule.

« On était fait pour être ensemble. »

« Nous sommes liés, maintenant. » Dit Spock. Sa propre voix lui semble étrange.

« Bien. »

« … Bien. »

Et Spock le pense, mais il est toujours surpris de l'optimisme et de la force de Jim. Il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris. C'est de Jim qu'il s'agit.

Jim est si proche que Spock peut presque entendre les battements de son cœur. Son odeur est partout dans la chambre. Jim bâille à nouveau et demande :

« Quand j'aurais mon vaisseau, … tu seras mon premier officier ? »

Spock recupère tout juste la faculté de parler, alors il bafouille et dit : « Je t'aime. »

.

* * *

.

Seulement quelques jours passent. Les jours qu'ils ont partagé sont flous pour Spock mais, ironiquement, il se souvient clairement des émotions. Il se souvient de tout ce qu'il a partagé, tout comme il sait qu'il y a un manque choquant de regret dans le corps de Jim.

Jim reste avec lui tout le temps, nettoyant sa chambre quand il ne veut pas quitter le lit et le nourrissant quand il oublie de manger. Un médecin vient le voir dans la chambre, là où Spock peut le garder surveiller, et il doit lutter contre l'envie de frapper le médecin. Il est évident qu'il veut Jim, comme tous les Vulcains. Alors chaque fois qu'il le peut, Spock enroule un bras possessif autour de Jim et montre clairement à qui appartient Jim.

Jim n'a aucun problème avec leur nouvelle situation. Lorsque Sarek vient demander de leurs nouvelles, c'est parfois Jim qui répond. Il est nu, une fois, lorsqu'il le fait, et Spock se redresse dans un sursaut d'embarras, lui jetant un drap sur la tête.

Et puis les choses redeviennent normales, lentement et étrangement, et Spock se souvient assez pour avoir envie de s'excuser. Jim ne le laisse pas faire. Son esprit logique revient et, finalement, Spock est capable de dire non à un strip-échec, parce que :« C'est illogique. »

« Eh, » rit Jim. « Je peux attendre encore quelques années. »

Spock jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, incapable de dire si Jim est sérieux. Il doute qu'il bénéficiera d'un répit si Jim décide qu'il veut quelque chose.

Jim est déjà habillé. C'est la dernière semaine de Jim à bord – il a déjà demandé sept jours de prolongation. Il retournera bientôt à Starfleet pour devenir Capitaine et Spock …

Spock a dit oui pendant son Pon Farr, d'une certaine manière. Il est sûr de ça. Il n'en a pas de souvenirs précis, mais il sait qu'il le voulait. Il le veut toujours. Il aurait cru qu'une fois la raison, la logique revenue, …

Mais _il le veut_ , et il tend la main vers Jim, assis sur le lit à côté de leur échiquier. Jim se laisse tirer. Spock est toujours déraisonnablement nerveux, mais Jim le pousse dehors.

Ils sont dans le couloir, marchant jusqu'au pont. Spock essaye de garder la tête haute. Il se tend devant le premier Vulcain qu'il croise.

Il y a du respect dans les yeux de l'homme auquel Spock n'est pas habitué. Mais, à vrai dire, il n'est pas non plus habitué à avoir un compagnon aussi beau, exotique et intelligent, et fort marchant hardiment à côté de lui en direction du pont. Quelques regards se tournent subtilement vers eux quand les portes s'ouvrent et qu'ils se dirigent vers le bureau de Sarek.

Il y a deux chaises face au bureau. Après être resté une semaine dans sa chambre, Spock trouve étrange d'être enfin dehors. Jim prend une chaise, et Spock l'autre.

Sarek est calme. Il pousse deux datapads vers eux, un chacun. Spock y jette un coup d'oeil rapide : une simple liste de travail. Quand Spock relève les yeux pour le remercier, Sarek est penché vers lui :

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. »

Spock acquièsce sèchement. Il apprécie cela, mais ne sait pas quoi dire. Sarek jette un coup d'oeil à Jim avec une légère inclinaison de la tête ; ce n'est pas un remerciement, mais une reconnaissance. Jim sourit en retour.

« Monsieur, concernant mes fonctions … »

« Votre transfert est en ordre. » Dit Sarek. Et il s'arrête, se tournant vers Spock. « … Le tien pourra l'être également. »

Les sourcils de Spock se plissent, ses lèvres s'ouvrent. Il savait que son père était perspicace. Mais … il se lèche les lèvres. Est-il si évident ?

« Je n'ai pas demandé de transfert. »

« Non, mais il n'est pas rare qu'un Vulcain veuille suivre son compagnon. Il n'est pas rare non plus pour un jeune homme aussi talentueux de vouloir étendre ses horizons. »

Les sourcils de Spock se soulèvent.

« Je … J'avais l'impression que vous préfériez que je reste sur ce vaisseau. »

« Il est logique qu'un père veuille son fils à ses côtés. Mais, je souhaite également que tu exploites ton plein potentiel. Tu es jeune, Spock. Tu as amplement le temps de revenir si c'est ce qui te convient le mieux, mais se tourner vers d'autres options n'est pas inapproprié. »

Spock … ne sait même pas par où commencer. Sa langue est lourde dans sa bouche. Alors, Jim dit doucement :

« Je crois qu'il te donne la permission de partir avec moi. »

« C'est ce que je fais, en effet. »

La décision … n'est même plus une décision. Il n'y a aucune raison de combattre, d'hésiter.

« Merci, Père. » Dit Spock, et ses yeux disent _oui_.

Sarek hoche la tête et se tourne vers sa console. « Ça sera fait. »

Spock est enclin à sourire. Au lieu de ça, il se lève de sa chaise, Jim le suivant. Jim se dirige vers la porte, et Spock lui dit de sortir en premier à travers leur lien. Jim hésite, puis sort.

Spock contourne le bureau. Il peut sentir le sang de sa mère dans ses veines et l'influence de Jim après le peu de temps qu'ils ont partagé. Sarek le regarde curieusement.

« Merci. » Répète-t-il bien plus près.

Sarek semble comprendre. Lentement, il se lève.

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Spock, brisant la froide distance qu'impose la culture vulcaine, et dit « Soit heureux. »

Il y a un moment où Spock se contente de savourer. Ce sentiment d'être aimé, même s'il ne devrait pas, même si aucun d'entre eux ne le dit. Il sait.

Il se détourne et passe la porte, la laissant se refermer derrière lui.

Jim l'attend de l'autre côté, la main tendue.


End file.
